Igai Sentai YumeRanger
by TokyoRaptor
Summary: In my first journey into writing Sentai fanfiction, we follow the team known as Igai Sentai Yumeranger, a group of warriors with very different life goals and dreams, but work together to stop an evil force that wishes to invade reality one nightmare at a time.


Igai Sentai YumeRanger

"Hey boss!" a young miner screams. He is wearing a standard mining suit and hat, and has a pickaxe on his waist. "I think you should come take a look at this! I think it's… a small bed?"

The team leader, Daichi Ito, walks over to see what his employee had found. Daichi is a young Japanese male in his early 20s, has short brown hair, and is average in height. When he looked down at the strange object, it did look like a small bed, but it was more complicated than that. The object had a wrist strap, and it had a clear window on the front, showing that there was a CD player on the inside with a CD tray on the side. Where the pillow was, it had three buttons in a row with silhouettes on them. From left to right, there was a button with some of vehicles on it, a larger button with some helmeted figure, and then a small button with a sword on it.

"Hey guys… uh… the hell is this thing?" Daichi questioned, with no responses. "Ah, OK, so none of you have any clue?"

"No sir, but it came with a note," the man who found it stepped back up, "It says, 'Put it on, Daichi Ito,' that's all"

Daichi, with a faint ringing sound in the distance, slaps the device onto his right arm. And right as he does, he feels an extreme rush of strength and power before waking up, getting out of bed, and turning off his alarm.

He reaches over to grab his cane and glasses, it has time for another day at his university, while also being legally blind. Before getting up to get dressed, he felt an unfamiliar weight on his wrist, so he looked down and noticed that the wrist mounted device was still on him, even though he had found it in a dream. He calmly tries to take it off, but it doesn't even budge; it stays completely bonded to him, unmoving. Daichi resolves to just let it the new addition to his attire become part of him. For lack of a better phrase, Daichi is incredibly accepting of new information, and when something new comes into his life, instead of stressing over how to avoid it he just fully integrates the information and allows himself to go with the new instead of resisting it.

Around the same time, elsewhere in the city, there is a young boy who hasn't woken up yet. He is having a horrific nightmare. He is stuck to a spiders web, as a monstrous yet humanoid spider is crawling to him. As it gets closer, the boy starts to scream louder and louder until it finally gets close enough to be bitten. Right before the monster can bite the child, a blue boomerang came in and hit it in the shoulder before vanishing into thin air. The monster let out a squeal of pain before turning to see who had shot him.

"Who was that? No one should be able to fight back in a Dreamscape!" the monster shouts at the 4 suited figures that now stood in front of him.

The four figures were all wearing spandex suits of different colors: one blue, one green, one in yellow, and finally one in pink. The blue and pink ones had a much more feminine build than the other two. Each one has a grey belt around their waist with a rectangular belt buckle, as well as grey wristbands and boot cuffs. From under the belts, blue and pink had skirts. Their right arms are black down to the wristband, and the black portions on the arm connects to a large "Z" that goes across the front of the suit. They also have helmets that match each individual's primary color, but the helmets have a black visor shaped like a sleeping mask that is molded into a cloud-shaped face plate over their helmets.

"Huh, only one here. This boy must be terrified if he's creating this much energy!" the blue one spoke with a certain air of pride and calmness, as if she had dealt with the monsters for a long time.

"Or, we're late, as usual. Let's be honest here, it's just one Spider Gyofusho." Yellow's voice was deep and stern, but still quite warming.

"Aw, I feel really bad for him, we should help him quickly! Right everyone!" Pink spoke cheerfully, happy to pump everyone up and help the child in need.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna ruffle my fur." Green spoke with a certain growl in his voice. But all in all, his mannerisms make him seem weirdly obedient, like a domesticated animal.

"What are you guys!" the Gyofusho yelled.

"Well, we'll tell you!" The one in blue shouts. All of them start posing with their right hand straight up pointing toward the sky.

"The reaching for the sky Dreamer! Soaring through the sapphire skies! Yume Blue!"

"The world traveling Dreamer! Exploring life one day at a time! Yume Green!"

"The fear conquering Dreamer! Protecting others' dreams at all cost! Yume Yellow!"

"The heart healing Dreamer! Nurturing the hearts of others toward tomorrow! Yume Pink!"

All together, the four say one final remark, "Our dreams of justice are evil's worst nightmare! Justice's wake-up call! Igai Sentai! YUMERANGER!"

The team does a group pose where on from right to left Yume Blue takes a pose with her arms spread out, and her legs bent while spread out. Yume Yellow is standing with his right hand forming a finger gun like position as he points forward. Yume Pink leans forward with her hips back and blows a kiss forward, she leaves her hand stretched out. Yume Green has his hands in a clawing pose, and his legs spread in the same way as Blue but facing in the opposite direction.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I asked. Whatever." the Gyofusho yells as he runs at the four, "I'll take you all out!"

"As if!" Blue rushes in at the Spider Gyofusho after clicking a button on her wrist mounted Suimin Brace, which then creates a thought bubble mid-air, of which she pulls out a blue bow. When she clicked the button, a deep soothing voice can be heard from seemingly nowhere that says [Deploy Yume Boomerang]. She runs towards the Gyofusho, she takes a big swing at the it with her boomerang, which sends sparks everywhere. She then ducks as Green runs up, jumps, and lands one foot one Blue's shoulder. Blue swiftly jumps and Green is launched upward before falling back down with a green claw shaped weapon. Green lunges back up with his claw for an upward swing, and then hops out the way of Yellow's shotgun blasts and Pinks thrown poison syringes.

"You know what?!" The Spider Gyofusho shouts "I'm done here! I have enough energy to leave!" It then turns around and shoves his hand forward through the dream. He then turns and pulls his hand to the side, opening a tear into reality. After that, the Gyofusho jumps through the tear.

"Alright everyone, lets go after him!"

The other three quickly respond, "Right!"

They all jump through the crack in the Dreamscape and enter reality.

The Gyofusho starts rampaging through reality, tearing through different buildings and groups of people. It starts throwing its webs all over while people scream and panic.

Daichi walks by, notices the noise, and tries to find its source. He walks over to the spider Gyofusho, and stops.

"Hey," he tries to point his cane of the Gyofusho, but misses by about half a meter. "Can you stop all that noise? You're scaring the kids." There is a hint of boredom in his voice, as if he was sick of dealing with everything already.

"Pretty gutsy for a human, though you clearly can't see." the Gyofusho chuckled before walking starting to away, towards some rubble. "You're clearly not worth the effort, but this kid over here is different."

The 4 YumeRanger finally appeared on the scene, but still were too far away to act.

"Goodbye you waste of energy!" the Gyofusho swings down, and the child screams loudly. But before he can hit the child, Daichi throws his cane through the air and hits the monster that stood before him. It did not hurt the Gyofusho in any way, but it did bother him quite a bit.

"Hey, I might not see you, but I can hear what a child in danger sounds like, and I'm not fond of that noise."

The monster quickly turned and grabbed a medium-sized stone and threw it at Daichi's head. Daichi immediately fell over and blacked out.

The YumeRanger get close enough to protect the boy, but they also saw what happened to Daichi.

"What an idiot, he could have gotten himself killed!" Yellow yells as he shoots the monster again.

"What... just happened? Where am I now? Am I dead?" Daichi asks the strange colorful room he was now in. He felt like he was alive, but also like he wasn't awake, he figured that he must be dying.

"Well… you aren't quite dead. Everything that you see in front of you right now is all in your head, you were knocked out, you are in a dream." a mysterious voice called out to him, it sounded like a young woman. A young scientist came out of nowhere and pulled out a chair for herself. "Hi, I am Profesor Yumeko, and basically, I need you to become a YumeRanger!"

"Huh?"

"OK, OK, I know its confusing but we really don't have that much time, and honestly we just need more people to fight the Gyofusho before they continue making a ruckus in reality so we honestly…'

"Fine, how do I start?" Daichi cuts in before the professor could finish.

"What?" the professor has a surprised look on her face.

"You said you needed help fighting that monster right? I'm not exactly sure why you chose me, but if that is what needs to be done, then so be it. I want to help people, and I want to save that child."

The professor gave a big smile, "Hey, what is your dream in life, like, anything at all?"

"I want to drill through the Earth, right through the center."

"Really?"

"There a problem with that?"

"Nope! Just making sure haha. Now then, hold still." The professor holds her hand up before punching through Daichi's chest, and pulling out a small CD with one side that is red and another side that is silver. The silver side has a spiral design but it also shares similarities to a dream catcher, while the red side has a drilling vehicle on it, along with a title 'Red Miner'.

"Well that… didn't hurt… but what is it?" Daichi took the strange disk for the professor.

"That is Catch-Dream disk, but you can just call it a CD if you really want. You can use it to transform, but only here in dreamscape."

"Oh, alright. How exactly do I do that?"

"Right, I almost forgot. All you need to do is put the catch dream in the Suimin Brace, the device on your right arm, and then press the middle button."

"So that is what I need this thing for?' he gestures to the device.

"Sure is!" the professor spins in her chair, "Oh, by the way- if you want to transform and immediately go into reality, then just press the button and then punch with your right arm."

"Got it!" Daichi inserts the CD into the brace, and from the brace, he can hear it start to play a version of what sounds like "Pop goes the weasel" play. He then, shyly presses the center button from the group of buttons on the Brace's pillow and punches at the air. A soothing voice sings out [Reach for the stars, catch your dreams! Yume...Red!] followed by the sound of a drill spinning and crushing rock and stone. When his punch fully extends, the dreamscape cracks open, and pulls him into reality.

The YumeRanger were in a losing fight; they have all been webbed and disabled, and the Gyofusho is coming in for the finishing blow on Blue.

"Guess the YumeRanger wasn't as tough as everyone said!" he walks forward to attack but hesitates when he hears a spinning sound from under him. He tries to back away from the noise, when suddenly a blurry red figure pops out the ground with a large drill in his hand, uppercutting the Gyofusho. The monster let out a yelp of pain and surprise.

"Guess who came back?"

"What's going on? That voice! But you're unconscious over there!"

"Yes I am, and apparently, that turned out for the best." the dust settles and reveals a fifth YumeRanger, but this one primarily in red. "I feel compelled to pose dramatically…"

"Why are there more of you?"

"Hey guys, this is news to me" Blue looked to her partners with a confused tone to her voice.

"Yeah, this is odd" Green growls out.

"More reinforcements is always a good thing." Yellow speaks calmly.

"I just hope he's a nice person!" Pink shouts to the others.

"The down-to-Earth Dreamer! Digging deep for justice! Yume Red!" He points right at the monster in front of him, "I am gonna have a headache when I wake up, so thanks for that..." he revs up his Yume Drill and throws at the ground, it starts digging out of sight. Red runs in, after his drill.

"Wait, what's this? Running away? Hahaha!"

From inside the building that the other rangers where being stuck to, red pops back up and destroys the entire wall after a few swings of his drill. "Happy to help out guys, now let's just deal with him quickly."

"Thank's Red, we should really get some proper introductions after this." Blue pulls out her boomerang and holds it horizontally, "Guy's, let's put it together!"

Yellow holds out his shotgun and the boomerang is set on top of it. Then, Green's Claw weapon is split in half and each half is put on each side of the boomerang. Pink puts a syringe on the end of Red's drill, and finally, red puts the drill in the barrel of the shotgun.

Everyone together finally shouts, "Yume Buster!"

"Hey wait a minute, let's think this through!" The Gyofusho shouts.

"Nice try, but you're not getting off that easily!" Yellow shouts before pulling the trigger, knocking himself backward. The drill gets fire forward with extreme power, spinning rapidly as it hits the Gyofusho. The drill spins for a while before going through the Spider Gyofusho.

The monster yells as he dropped to his knees, "You've won this time, but I am one of hundreds!" Finally, the monster explodes.

The five rangers wait for a minute before powering down. Daichi woke up, surrounded by rubble, not sure if what he saw truly happened. He shook his hand, and felt the weight of the brace on his arm.

"Well then," Daichi remarks, "Guess it wasn't a dream…"

The brace started to ring, and Daichi lifted the brace up to answer the call.

"Hello, is this Red?" A young voice was heard over the speaker. It was a very feminine voice, but it sounded male.

"Yeah… and this is?"

"I'm Susumu Aino, Yume Pink!"

Author's Note-

Daichi Ito: (Daichi means great land and Ito means "that" or the "one", so the One Great Land)

Susumu Aino :(Can be translated as "The Progressing of Love)

Gyofusho: a mix of the words for phobia and businessman.

That last sentence will make a bit more sense as the story progresses.

Thank you for reading, my friends helped me with naming certain characters, so thanks to them also, and thanks to my sister.

PS: remember, eat your great vegetables.


End file.
